All's Fair in Love and Quidditch
by drcjsnider
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley bond and fall in love while at Hogwarts thanks to their mutual devotion to the game of Quidditch. Family politics and the pressures of playing professionally, however, eventually threaten to tear their relationship apart.
1. The Snitch is Released

**Title:** All's Fair in Love and Quidditch  
**Gift For:** Rotae  
**Summary:** Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley bond and fall in love while at Hogwarts thanks to their mutual devotion to the game of Quidditch. Family politics and the pressures of playing professionally, however, eventually threaten to tear their relationship apart.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Language, Angst  
**Word Count:** 1820  
**Lyrics/Quotes Used:** "The caterpillar does all the hard work, but the butterfly gets all the publicity." - George Carlin  
**A/N:** Written for the livejournal 2010 SMRW_FICAFEST exchange. Rotae asked for Rose and Scorpius in Ravenclaw as best friends who fall in love. I had a really hard time coming up with a believable plot about BFFs that turn into something more because in most of my rl experiences it's usually just ½ of the friendship that is in love and the other half is all WTF? So I was forced to steal my plot from the movie _Love and Basketball_. I also stole probably half-a-dozen lines from the film, too. I also stole borrowed names of many supporting characters from some of my favorite fanfics. A great big hug and lots of kisses goes out to queenb23more who agreed to beta this for me. Also a big thanks to birdseyeview for not crushing/cursing me for turning this in so late.

**Part 1: The Snitch is Released**

Rose caught sight of her blond-headed housemate hovering at the edge of the pitch. He had a broom in his hand but was just standing there, looking unsure. As a first year herself, she realized that it could be intimidating to come out for a fly and find a group of students already on the pitch. However, he should just pluck up and either come over and speak with them or fly elsewhere. You didn't get anywhere in life just standing on the sidelines.

Rose's attention was called away from her indecisive housemate by her cousin James' words. "You have to play, Lucy. We won't have even teams if you don't."

"I don't care," Lucy pouted. "I only came out to be supportive. I brought a book to read. Besides I'm rubbish as Keeper."

"It doesn't matter," Dominique said. "We won't get mad if you let the other team score a few goals."

"Yes, you will," Lucy replied hotly. "You guys always get mad. You say you won't care, but once you're up in the air, everyone starts taking the game seriously and gets pissy if someone doesn't perform well."

Rose looked back toward the edge of the pitch. Her housemate was still there. While her cousins continued to argue with Lucy, Rose, sick of the delay, yelled across the pitch. "Malfoy, do you know how to play Keeper?"

He nodded.

"Are you any good?" she shouted.

"I'm alright," he called back in reply.

"Alright is better than Lucy. You can be on Dominique's team," she yelled, pointing to her willowy, redheaded cousin.

Scorpius nodded again, mounted his broom, and flew up toward the north-facing goals.

"Rose!" Al hissed as he grabbed her sleeve and gave it a tug.

"What?" she replied in exasperation, breaking free from his grasp.

"That's Scorpius Malfoy; the kid your dad said not to get friendly with!"

"I know who he is, Al. He and I are housemates after all."

"What about your dad?"

"Dad didn't know we were going to need a Keeper, did he?"

"Well… no."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"This is just a family pick-up Quidditch game. It's hardly a matter of life or death."

"For shame," Rose replied with a frown. "It is never ijust/i Quidditch." She then mounted her broom and joined James in the starting Chaser position.

Rose started off playing great. She was fast, accurate, and tough. These characteristics made for an outstanding Chaser, according to her Aunt Ginny. Rose was also a good judge of her competition, easily able to size up their strengths and weaknesses within a few minutes in the air. Since she already knew all about her cousins' abilities, she focused on Malfoy and soon determined that he was much weaker guarding the left hoop than any other. She, therefore, directed about two-thirds of her shots toward that hoop. Her team had quickly gone ahead and the inevitable inter-family taunting had begun.

"Louis, if your arm was any weaker, you'd be a Billywig."

"Fred, you fly like a drunk Hippogriff."

"Apparently Victoire is only worth a shit on a broom when Teddy is around to give her pointers."

Rose wondered if Scorpius was feeling left out of all the taunting. She scored against him again.

"Great shot, Rose!" James shouted.

"It's easy when the opposing Keeper thinks there are only two hoops worth guarding," Rose replied, smirking widely at Malfoy and causing her teammates to laugh.

Unfortunately, soon after Rose's comment, the game's momentum began to change. Roxanne's Bludger hits became deadly accurate, causing both James and Rose to drop the Quaffle or have their heads knocked off. Dominique then scored three goals past Victoire by suggesting that Teddy was probably engaging in lots of 'adult' activities with the more experienced women he was meeting in Auror training.

Perhaps worst of all, at least to Rose's way to thinking, Scorpius began playing better. He made some spectacular blocks, leaving Rose feeling robbed of the goals that should have been hers. Although he didn't mock her, Rose's cousins on the opposing team weren't as considerate.

"Rosie, how's it feel to finally meet a Keeper who realizes you are mortal?"

"What's wrong, Rosie? Is the Quaffle too heavy for a little firstie?"

"Rose is just distracted by playing against a boy who she isn't related to."

Rose's temper flashed hot, but it wasn't until Scorpius finally got into the swing of things and taunted her as she approached the hoops that she lost control and sent the Quaffle straight towards his head. A sickening crunch sounded when it made contact with Scorpius' nose. Rose's stomach clenched in horror as she watched him tumble off his broom and fall toward the ground.

L*O*V*E*&*Q*U*I*D*D*I*T*C*H

Rose fidgeted in her chair. She'd come to he hospital wing to apologize to Scorpius right after dinner. The apology had been offered and accepted, and she could now return in good conscience to her common room, but she still felt guilty. "You don't look like someone who's been knocked off his broom by a Quaffle to the face," she told him.

He shifted in the bed and stared at her. "What do I look like?"

Rose cocked her head to the side. "Like someone who got a hold of a bad Puking Pastille," she paused, "well, except for your chin."

Scorpius reached up and touched the deep gash that ran down the center of his chin.

"Madame Patil said I'd have a permanent scar."

Rose nodded. "Louis tried to fix it with magic but buggered up the spell. Are you mad?"

He shook his head. "No. Darren O'Hare, who played Keeper for the Kenmore Kestrels, had a similar scar on his chin."

"Did he get it playing Quidditch?"

"Yeah, during his third year as Captain of the Irish National Team. Apparently, it was some sort of payback for having invented the Chaser Hawkshead Attacking Formation."

"You know a lot about Quidditch history."

Scorpius shrugged. "I'm going to play professionally someday. I want to be Keeper for the Tornados just like Merwyn Finwick."

"I'm going to play professionally, too. I'll play for the Harpies just like my Aunt Ginny."

"Ginny Potter put up some good numbers during her first three seasons. Still, she wouldn't have stood a chance against Finwick."

"Says you."

Neither spoke for several seconds. Finally Scorpius broke the silence. "You don't have to sit with me."

"Do you have any family or friends at the school you want me to fetch?"

He shook his head.

"Then I'll stay."

"Okay."

They were quiet again. Rose started to get restless. It wasn't in her nature to enjoy long drawn out silences. "We could discuss Ravenclaw's chances to win the Quidditch Cup this year."

"Pointless."

Rose raised an eyebrow and just stared at him.

"Ravenclaw's frontline is pathetic. They couldn't hit the side of Gringotts with a goblin."

Rose giggled. "The Beaters are good."

"You can't win the Quidditch Cup with just Beaters. Still things will pick up once we make the team."

"You think you can take the position away from Chas Chambers next year?" Rose asked.

Scorpius frowned and looked unsure for the first time. "Probably not. Twelve year olds don't typically make good Keepers. Not enough bulk to do a really effective job guarding the hoops."

"I'll make it."

Scorpius nodded. "Within three years, Ravenclaw will be unstoppable on the pitch."

"I like how you think, Malfoy."

A pleased smile covered Scorpius' face. "Thanks, Rose. I… um… like how you play."

Two days later, Scorpius was finally well enough to join his housemates for breakfast. As soon as Rose saw him, she picked her plate up from the table and scooted down the bench to join him. "Guess what."

He blinked and looked around at the number of people gazing at them. Ever since arriving at Hogwarts, he'd been a bit of a loner with no particular friends. Rose, on the other hand, already had tons of mates in Ravenclaw and spent loads of time hanging out with her Gryffindor cousins. Undoubtedly, everyone in the Great Hall was wondering what he'd done to deserve attention from Rose. She hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Guess what," she repeated.

"What?"

"I get to try out for Chaser."

"How? I thought you had to be a second year to get on the team."

"Normally, you do. But my Aunt Ginny wrote me and told me that sometimes exceptions are made."

"Really?"

She nodded. "I got permission from Flitwick to try out, but he warned me that I probably won't make it."

"Sure you will; you're really very good. I've only seen the Ravenclaw team practice once, but I'd say you could easily take the shine out of at least one and maybe two of the current Chasers."

Rose grinned. "I think so, too, I was just trying to be modest."

Scorpius smiled. "It must be great to have your family so supportive about your playing."

She made a face. "It's really only my aunt who cares. She thinks I've got lots of talent and has shown me a number of tricks and strategies. I guess my dad is proud, too. But he doesn't want me to go out for the team early; he worries I'll get hurt."

"What about your mum?"

"She hates the game and thinks it's a waste of time. If it was up to her, I'd be a swot who just worried about classes all the time."

"She sounds like my dad."

"He doesn't like Quidditch?"

"Oh, he likes it well enough. He played while at school, but he doesn't want me to put all my Gobstones in one bucket. He keeps telling me that it's important to be well-rounded, to keep my options open, and to network."

"It's annoying. Why can't parents understand that when you have a calling, you have to pursue it?"

Scorpius shrugged and fell silent.

"So will you help me?"

"Help you?"

"Get ready for the try-out. I could really use someone to practice with over the next few days."

When Scorpius didn't immediately respond, Rose plowed ahead. Being part of a large extended family had taught her that you had to push for what you wanted. "Why don't you want to practice with me?"

Scorpius eyes widened. "I didn't say that!"

"You didn't say you would either."

He sighed. "I'll help. I'm just jealous that you'll be playing at least one year before I ever get a chance to be on the pitch."

Rose frowned. "We can keep pickup matches going on Sunday afternoons with my family, and I'll teach you all the Ravenclaw plays and strategies as I learn them. I won't let you fall behind."

Scorpius appeared to be considering things very carefully. Rose didn't mind, she'd do the same thing in his position. Finally he spoke. "Alright, we'll be in this together."

She grinned. "Straight to the Quidditch Cup."

TBC


	2. The Chase is On

**Title:** All's Fair in Love and Quidditch  
**Gift For:** Rotae  
**Summary:** Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley bond and fall in love while at Hogwarts thanks to their mutual devotion to the game of Quidditch. Family politics and the pressures of playing professionally, however, eventually threaten to tear their relationship apart.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Language, Angst  
**Word Count: **3,924**  
****Lyrics/Quotes Used:** "The caterpillar does all the hard work, but the butterfly gets all the publicity." - George Calin  
**A/N:** Written for the livejournal 2010 SMRW_FICAFEST exchange. Rotae asked for Rose and Scorpius in Ravenclaw as best friends who fall in love. I had a really hard time coming up with a believable plot about BFFs that turn into something more because in most of my rl experiences it's usually just ½ of the friendship that is in love and the other half is all WTF? So I was forced to steal my plot from the movie _Love and Basketball_. I also stole probably half-a-dozen lines from the film, too. I also stole borrowed names of many supporting characters from some of my favorite fanfics. A great big hug and lots of kisses goes out to queenb23more who agreed to beta this for me. Also a big thanks to birdseyeview for not crushing/cursing me for turning this in so late.

**Part 2: The Chase is On**

It was a fantastic day for a match. The sky was overcast and a slight chill was in the air. As Scorpius warmed up for the match, he surveyed his Slytherin opponents. They were good. Their Chasers were fast flyers and accurate throwers. Their Beaters were aggressive and their Seeker had good eyes and quick hands. On the whole, the two teams matched up relatively evenly. Evenly except for the fact that Ravenclaw had Scorpius and Rose. Scorpius was a good step ahead of the Slytherin Keeper. He was stronger, had a longer arm span, quicker reflexes, and an uncanny ability to determine before a Quaffle ever left a Chaser's hands which hoop it was headed towards.

If Scorpius was a step in front of his opponent, then Rose was an entire league in front of hers. She flew so fast and had such accurate aim that once she got the Quaffle in hand, it was like getting an automatic goal. For the last two years, her opponents were forced to develop new strategies just to slow her down. Gryffindor had set its Beaters to only aim Bludgers at her, Hufflepuff had guarded her two-on-one throughout the game, and Slytherin had its Keeper rush her whenever she approached the hoops. Their tactics had been inventive and had lowered her scoring percentage, but nothing could completely stop her.

Rose's ability, moreover, had raised the game play of her entire team. Ravenclaw was on its way to winning a fourth straight Quidditch Cup and an unprecedented third straight undefeated season. There were scouts from professional Quidditch teams in the stands every game. Rose had received offers from almost every team in the League, but refused to announce a decision about where she was going until after the season ended at Hogwarts. She said she didn't want the distraction to take away focus from her house team.

Scorpius wondered if she was keeping the scouts in the stands so that they could get a good look at him, too. Although Rose had denied any such motivation, Scorpius planned on making the most of the opportunity to convince one of them to give him a chance to play professionally. Today would be the last game where he could showcase his abilities on the pitch.

The moment the Snitch was released, the game had gotten physical. Apparently, Slytherin's new tactic to limit Rose's scoring was to sandwich her between two opposing Chasers, who not only could block any attempted passes to her but would roughhouse her so that she'd find it difficult to even stay seated on her broom without using both hands.

As a strategy, it turned out to be fairly effective. Although Rose still scored whenever she touched the Quaffle, she was only getting about a third of her normal shots. Ravenclaw had gone ahead early in the game, but they would lose if Slytherin's Seeker caught the snitch before their Seeker.

An hour into the game, Scorpius' frustration started to take over. Although he'd done a good job guarding the hoops, when the Slythern Chasers weren't sandwiching Rose, they were taunting him. He had a well deserved reputation for losing his cool during close games. He'd get upset or mad and let his anger take over, costing him the focus he needed to play his best. Most of the time his outbursts didn't hurt the team, he'd still block enough shots to secure Ravenclaw the win. Today, however, Ravenclaw couldn't afford to let any unnecessary goals through the hoops.

"Malfoy's so good at protecting the hoops because he's got lots of practice trying to keep his Ravenclaw dorm mates from taking him in the arse!" Ethan Flint taunted.

"Naw, he's good because of all the time he spends with his legs wrapped about his mate's broomsticks!" Rory Zabini replied.

"It's no wonder Weasley has to date Gryffindorks with all the poofs in Ravenclaw," Charlotte Goyle contributed.

"Shut it," Scorpius growled, trying desperately to ignore their words and focus on game.

"Your comebacks are as weak as your dick, Malfoy," Rory shouted back.

"Let's see if you are still talking about weakness after I cram your broom up your—" Before Scorpius could finish the sentence, Ethan and Charlotte were right in front of him. He lunged left to block Ethan's shot, but the Quaffle brushed by the tips of his fingers before sailing through a hoop.

Rose retrieved it and warned him to stay focused before she shot off toward the other side of the pitch.

Immediately, the Slytherin Beaters started in on him. "I wouldn't put up with a bird ordering me around. I wouldn't care if she were Captain or not," David Rosier said.

"If she was as fit as Weasley, I might let her order me around in bed," Murdo Qrquhart smirked.

Rosier laughed. "Not me. I especially want to be in charge in bed. I bet Weasley would love to be ordered onto her knees to suck on my balls."

Scorpius clenched his teeth to keep from losing it. He watched the other end of the pitch where Rose was getting slammed around between shots.

"I bet she likes it doggie style," Qrquhart replied. "I hear her uncle is part werewolf."

Scorpius couldn't stand it any longer. He spun his broom around and flew directly into Qrquahrt's side, causing him to gasp in pain and plummet twenty feet before regaining control of his broom.

The official called a foul on Ravenclaw and allowed Slytherin a penalty shot. Scorpius was so angry and frustrated that he couldn't block the hoop. Slytherin scored and moved ahead in the points.

Rose called a time-out and the Ravenclaw team landed under the hoops. As soon as they were on the ground, she looked over at the bench of reserve players. "Fawcett, you are in for Malfoy."

"What?" Scorpius exclaimed.

"I can't have you playing Keeper until you calm down."

"I am calm!" Scorpius shouted. "Leave me in the game and I'll show how calm I am right after I hex Qrquhart's bollocks off."

Rose glared at him. "No. If we are going to win this game, I need someone guarding the hoops who I can trust to keep it together. You obviously can't." She looked around at the rest of the team who were silently staring at the two of them. "Everyone else mount up."

Scorpius stomped angrily along the sidelines as Rose and the rest of the team took to the air. Rose eventually broke the Slytherin press and brought Ravenclaw back into the lead, but Scorpius was still upset that he wasn't playing. This was especially true when he caught sight of some of the scouts in the stands shaking their heads and taking notes with Quick-Quotes Quills.

Even when Ravenclaw won the game and the team was celebrating on the ground, Scorpius still fumed. Rose had grounded him, removed him from the pitch, and replaced him with a player who didn't have half of his ability or experience all because he'd been defending her! For someone who was supposedly his best friend, Rose Weasley had a definite self-centered streak.

As Scorpius made his way over to yell at her, he was stopped by the sight of Cameron Longbottom coming down from the stands to pull Rose into a celebratory snog. His eyes narrowed, Scorpius now wanted to hex the both of them – Rose for ruining his chances at landing a spot in the League and Longbottom for ruining his chance with Rose. Not that he ever really had a chance with Rose. She dated brave and bold Gryffindors, not nerdy, Quidditch-obsessed Ravenclaws.

Scorpius glared at the pair until Longbottom released Rose from his grip and turned to head back to the school. He noticed Rose catch sight of him as she leaned down to pick up her gear.

"Don't start with me, Scorpius. I'm not happy with you."

"Oh, that's classic. You bench me and ruin my future chances to play Quidditch professionally, and _you're_ not happy with me. In case you couldn't tell, Rose, I'm not very happy with you either."

"For what? Doing what I needed to do so that we could win the game and win the Quidditch Cup?"

"We could have won the game if I'd stayed in the air."

When Rose didn't immediately respond, he stated angrily, "We could have!"

"Maybe," she answered a bit wearily. "But, Scorpius, you know that you're too much of a liability when you lose your temper. Frankly, we couldn't afford that penalty shot. I couldn't risk having it happen again."

"They were talking about _you_!"

"So what? It's part of the game. You know that players who don't let the taunts and the trash talk roll off them aren't worth shite in the League. No scout is ever going to seriously recruit you until they have some evidence that you can control your temper."

"Look who's talking," Scorpius said, pointing at his chin. "Who gave me this scar just because she couldn't stand the thought of losing?"

"For Merlin's sake, I was eleven years old! I've grown up. I am sick of you bringing that up every time you get mad at me," Rose flushed. She turned and faced him. "Let's end this for once and all. Take a shot at me."

"What?"

"Hit me. Swing at me. I won't even duck. You've had it coming for seven years, hit me in the face and then I never want to hear about your stupid scar again."

Scorpius eyes opened wide. "I can't just hit you! That would be unsporting and wrong and probably illegal."

"I won't turn you in," Rose told him, thrusting her chin forward. "Hit me or shut-the-fuck-up forever about your scar."

"Bloody hell, I'm not going to hit you."

"Great. No more complaints about your scar. Besides you should thank me for it. It makes you distinctive and a bit sexy."

"Sexy?"

Rose laughed. "A bit."

Scorpius shifted his feet slightly. "So you are going to Leaving Ball with Longbottom?"

"Well, he is my boyfriend. I think it is a fairly typical arrangement for a girl to attend dances and other social events with the guy she is dating."

"Yeah," Scorpius admitted.

"Who are you going with? Nimbus?"

He frowned. "Who?"

Rose nodded toward his broom stick and smirked.

"Very funny, Weasley."

She laughed out loud. "I always know I've gotten under skin when you call me Weasley."

L*O*V*E*&*Q*U*I*D*D*I*T*C*H

Scorpius walked into the Leaving Ball feeling ridiculously out of place. It wasn't his clothing. His dress robes were stylish and immaculately constructed. They emphasized his height, his broad shoulders, and his strong jaw line, making him look better than he ever had before. It wasn't his date. He'd somehow managed to convince Arlene Hopkins, the best looking sixth year in Hufflepuff, to accompany him to the ball. It was simply that he didn't feel comfortable at dances. He was fine on the pitch or in the library or in the classroom, but surrounded by happy couples, swaying to music, made him nervous and self-conscious.

"Do you want to dance?" Arlene asked him, batting her eyelashes becomingly.

No, Scorpius thought, but immediately felt bad. Undoubtedly if his parents were around, they'd remind him that he was obligated to make sure his date had a good time. "Sure."

Once they were out on the dance floor, Arlene moved into his arms and rested her head against his shoulder, leaving Scorpius conflicted. While it felt great having this beautiful, sweet-smelling girl snuggled against him, at the same time he knew that she wasn't the girl he really wanted to be holding. Still, since _that_ girl had a boyfriend and didn't see beyond Scorpius' ability on the Quidditch pitch, he was hardly betraying anyone by pressing Arlene tightly to him.

After several songs, Arlene excused herself to freshen up and Scorpius scanned the room. He saw Rose standing against a wall with several of her cousins. She caught his eye and motioned him over to join them.

"Wow, Malfoy, who knew you cleaned up so well?" Lily Potter teased.

"Forget that," Al interrupted. "Tell us how strong a Confundus Charm you had to use on Hopkins to get her to agree to go out with you?"

"Piss off, Al," Rose said, before turning toward Scorpius. "I didn't know you liked Arlene."

"She's alright," he blushed.

"Alright?" Al exclaimed. "She's one of the hottest girls in school and her rack is amazing."

Lily hit him in the arm. "Nice mouth, Head boy."

"Where… um… is Longbottom?" Scorpius asked.

Rose shrugged and looked around. "He's supposed to be getting me a drink."

"I hear you are going to be getting something else from him later this evening," Al smirked and then made an offensive thrusting motion with his hips.

Shoving Al hard in the chest until he stumbled backwards, Rose muttered something about hating Gryffindors.

A slow song started and Scorpius looked around for Arlene. She hadn't yet reentered the Great Hall. He glanced down when something brushed up against his arm.

"Want to dance?" Rose asked.

"Yes," he replied, trying hard not to appear too eager or too anxious.

When Rose stepped into his arms, it felt totally different than it had holding Arlene. It wasn't just that Rose was taller, more angular, and didn't cuddle close to him. He felt drawn to her as if by an invisible tie. There was a tingle from where his hand rested on the small of her back, a breathlessness that came from having her hand in his. He wanted to pull her securely to him and never let her go. He had to say something to distract himself before he lost his mind.

"You look great tonight."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Mum and Aunt Ginny took Lily and me shopping last Hogsmeade weekend. I wanted something that made me look like an adult."

Since her dress robes were slit up high on her leg and revealed cleavage, Scorpius thought she'd succeeded, maybe too well for his comfort. "So, what Al said…."

"Al is an idiot," she told him, stiffening slightly in his arms. "Cameron asked him if we could use his room after the dance. Al has jumped to conclusions."

"I would have, too."

"Yeah," Rose whispered, dropping her head so he couldn't see in her eyes.

Before he could ask her anything else, Cameron was standing next to them. "Thanks for keeping my date entertained, Malfoy."

Scorpius released Rose and took a step back. "Sure. No problem."

He watched as Longbottom took Rose by the elbow and began to walk her toward the exit.

Rose looked over her shoulder and gave him a faint smile. "Good night, Scorpius."

"Good night."

L*O*V*E*&*Q*U*I*D*D*I*T*C*H

"You're back early."

Scorpius looked toward the fireplace and saw Rose sitting on a couch, still wearing her dress robes. "You're one to talk," he replied, crossing the room to sit next to her. "I thought Longbottom had a big evening planned for you."

Rose rolled her eyes. "He did. However, I wasn't interested. So I asked him to bring me back to the tower."

"I imagine that went over well," Scorpius said, secretly pleased at Rose's words.

Rose smiled ruefully. "He was actually very sweet about it. Told me he didn't want to pressure me and he could wait as long as necessary for me to feel comfortable."

"Well, it isn't like there is a big rush. You'll undoubtedly see him this summer and have loads of time for things to progress."

"That's unlikely. We broke up."

Scorpius was stunned. "What? Why?"

"I just got thinking that if I didn't want to be with Cameron tonight after we spent a romantic evening dancing and holding each other, I probably was never going to want to be with him. And if I was never going to want to be with him, it seemed awful silly to keep dating him."

"Oh," Scorpius murmured, thrilled by news that Rose was no longer dating anyone.

"How about you and Arlene? What did you do after the dance?"

"We took a walk by the lake."

"Really? Did you get lucky?"

"Rose!" Scorpius blushed.

She just arched an eyebrow and nudged him with her shoulder.

"We just kissed and stuff," he finally admitted. "She seemed to enjoy it, but it just didn't feel right to me so I took her back to her common room." He glanced at Rose out of the corner of his eye to see how she took his news.

She caught his look and shook her head. "We are pathetic."

"I prefer to think that we are just selective."

"You keep telling yourself that if you makes you feel better, Malfoy," Rose teased.

They sat in companionable silence for several minutes. However, when Rose sat up and stretched in preparation for heading upstairs, Scorpius finally spoke. "Before you go, would you… would you look at something for me?"

"Is it something gross like a dislocated toe or a bloody abscess on your arse?"

"No! Who would ask you to look at something like that?"

"Al or Fred or Hugo. Pick your Weasley, really."

Trying to shake that image from his mind, Scorpius pulled a letter from his the inside pocket of his dress robes. It was from the Heidelberg Harriers, a professional Quidditch team in Germany.

Rose's eyes grew wide. "Have you read it?"

He shook his head.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"It might be bad news."

"You're such a ponce," Rose declared before snatching the letter away from and ripping it open. As her eyes scanned the parchment, Scorpius could not calm the racing of his heart or the clenching of his gut. Yet when Rose's eyes looked up to meet his, everything froze.

When she smiled brightly, the world began moving again. "They want you for their reserve Keeper," she told him.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, punching the air and then pulling Rose into an embrace.

"I'm so happy for you," she told him, her voice filled with excitement.

He felt her kiss his cheek just as he turned his head to look at her and suddenly, her lips were pressed to his. He felt her tense, so he quickly dropped his arms and scooted back from her. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean," he stammered, falling silent when she didn't respond.

He watched as her eyes opened wide and she tentatively reached out to touch his face. It took all his willpower not to kiss her palm as it traced the line of his jaw.

"We've been friends for a long time, Scorpius."

He nodded. "Best friends."

"It would be a shame to mess that up."

"What makes you think we would mess it up?" he asked.

"Well it's us. Neither of us have a great record with relationships."

"Especially you." Scorpius had not been in enough relationships to have a record.

She rolled her eyes. "And we are both going to be at opposite in ends of Europe."

"Why? Who are you going to be playing for?"

"The Montrose Magpies. But don't tell anyone, I promised Aunt Ginny an exclusive."

Scorpius nodded and looked at her solemnly. "You know, I've heard there is this great new invention called the Portkey that allows for long distance travel."

She narrowed her eyes at him, not appreciating his sarcasm. "We'll both be having tons of new experiences and be in situations we've never had to deal with before. Who knows how we'll react. We could end up really hurting each other."

"Or we could end up helping each other with the transition. I don't think that starting a romantic relationship with you will screw up our friendship. You've always been the person I turn to when I needed someone to lean on or someone to help me look at things from a different perspective. You are right that there is a risk that this might ruin how we feel about each other. But, frankly, being with you would be worth that risk."

Rose bit her lip. "I'm not convinced."

Scorpius felt his heart drop.

"But... give me a real kiss, like you mean it, and I could be persuaded."

Almost before she had finished, he had grasped her face between his hands and claimed her mouth with his own. She tasted sweet and smelled like lavender. She was responsive to his caresses and met each nibble, each thrust of his tongue with her own passionate reaction. All of the sparks and fire he had felt dancing with Rose were magnified a hundred times now that they were pressed together.

When her hands found their way inside of his robes, Scorpius groaned into her mouth. He wanted to consume her, to take her into himself so that they could never be separated. He lay back on the couch and pulled her on top of him. His hands ran over her arse, found the slit in her dress and caressed her bare thigh.

Just when he was about to lose his mind, Rose sat up abruptly breaking off contact. "We can't," she murmured. "Anyone could walk in."

Scorpius struggled to catch his breath. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Rose stood and smoothed her robes.

Scorpius closed his eyes and took several deep breaths trying hard to get back in control of his emotions. When he looked up, Rose's hand was reaching out to him.

"Come on," she said softly. "Al's room is open for the rest of the night."

TBC


	3. Dodging Bludgers

**Title:** All's Fair in Love and Quidditch  
**Gift For:** Rotae  
**Summary:** Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley bond and fall in love while at Hogwarts thanks to their mutual devotion to the game of Quidditch. Family politics and the pressures of playing professionally, however, eventually threaten to tear their relationship apart.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Language, Angst  
**Word Count:** 3629  
**Lyrics/Quotes Used:** "The caterpillar does all the hard work, but the butterfly gets all the publicity." - George Carlin  
**A/N:** Written for the livejournal 2010 SMRW_FICAFEST exchange. Rotae asked for Rose and Scorpius in Ravenclaw as best friends who fall in love. I had a really hard time coming up with a believable plot about BFFs that turn into something more because in most of my rl experiences it's usually just ½ of the friendship that is in love and the other half is all WTF? So I was forced to steal my plot from the movie _Love and Basketball_. I also stole probably half-a-dozen lines from the film, too. I also stole borrowed names of many supporting characters from some of my favorite fanfics. A great big hug and lots of kisses goes out to queenb23more who agreed to beta this for me. Also a big thanks to birdseyeview for not crushing/cursing me for turning this in so late.

**Part 3: Dodging Bludgers**

The crowd roared in approval as Rose circled the stands doing a barrel-roll in celebration of the Magpies' victory. She'd played an amazing game. She'd taken fourteen shots at the hoops and scored on eleven of them.

When she landed, the press immediately swarmed her and started throwing out questions. Rose fielded them easily, making sure to give credit to her teammates and coach for the win. She saw Ginny standing toward the rear the group of reporters wearing her iDaily Prophet/i credentials. As had become their custom, however, Ginny didn't ask anything until the rest of the press had left, claiming that she didn't want her competition stealing her great questions.

Once the other reporters thanked Rose for her time and became to trickle away, Ginny stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her niece's shoulder.

"Great game, Sweetheart."

"Thanks! I really felt in a zone tonight."

"You keep putting up numbers like that and you are a lock for the all-star team."

Rose grinned widely. "I'd love to get to play with 'Magic-Touch' Mumps or Nigel Plumpton. They both have some of the most amazing records in the League."

"You'll get over being star-struck with those two the first time you try to have a real conversation with either of them. Their grasp of English grammar and vocabulary is just slightly higher than that of a Bludger."

"Damn, and here I thought I was part of a new generation of Quidditch players who had brains as well as brawn."

Ginny smiled, clearly pleased. "So you read my last column?"

"I read all your stuff. You're the best sports writer in England. But your last column on whether brains or brawn is more important for building a successful Quidditch team was the talk of the entire locker room before the game today."

"You're good for my ego, kid."

Rose laughed.

"Now help me stay on top of my game and give me a bit of inside information about your next opponents."

"Well…" Rose lowered her voice. "I can't be too specific. If the Kestrels find out our strategy, it will take away our edge in the upcoming game."

Ginny nodded. "Don't worry, Rose. You just tell me what's going on and I'll only mention it in a vague way until after the game so it doesn't hurt your chances next week."

Rose bit her lip and looked a little unsure. When Ginny continued to prod, however, she finally succumbed and told her aunt everything she wanted to know.

After showering and cleaning up from the game, Rose discovered she was one of the last people left at the stadium. As she walked toward the exit, she saw a tall figure lurking at the edge of the pitch. It was too dark to clearly make out his features, so she drew her wands and whispered, "_Lumos_." When the light from her wand illuminated the passageway, she saw that it was Scorpius who was waiting for her.

"Rose!" he called brightly, smiling as she stepped into sight.

She walked into his arms and kissed him deeply. When he finally released her, she hit him lightly on the shoulder. "You missed my game!"

He dropped his head. "I know. Coach made me and the other rookies stay after practice and fly laps."

"Why?"

Scorpius' shrugged. "Something to do with us not practicing to our potential."

"Well at least he didn't single you out." She saw him grimace. "Did he?"

"Yeah. He dismissed us one by one based on the effort and heart we were putting into the laps. I was the last to be released."

"Well, shite," Rose muttered, sounding sympathetic. "That was totally uncalled for. I've never known you to not put your heart into Quidditch, whether it was a practice or a game."

"He hates me. He's one of those guys who focus on the butterflies even though it's the caterpillars who do all the work."

"What are you on about?" Rose asked in confusion.

"You know, the caterpillars and butterflies of Quidditch."

Rose shook her head.

"The Seeker and the Chasers are the butterflies. They are exciting to watch and look good flying around, but it's caterpillars – the Keeper and Beaters – who do all the real work in a game."

"Very deep. Don't share that theory with anyone else if you don't want every nancy-boy between the Rhine and the Danube hitting on you after games," Rose teased, turning away from him as a security wizard approached.

"I'm getting ready to turn off the lights and head home, Ms. Weasley. Is there anything I can do for you before I leave?"

"Would it be alright to leave the lights on for a few more minutes? I want to show my friend around. I can turn them off before I go."

"Sure," the wizard nodded. "The security wards are already up, so make sure to leave by the Floo on level four when you're done giving the tour." He tipped his hat toward Rose and turn to walk off the pitch.

"What's up?" Scorpius asked when they were alone again. "I've been here dozens of times. I don't need a tour."

"Yeah. I know," she grinned slyly. "I just wanted to get rid of him so we could play a little one-on-one."

Scorpius looked at her in confusion. "Merlin, Rose. I'm exhausted. Aren't you tired?"

"Not so much," she shrugged. "Play with me. I'll make it worth your while."

He was intrigued. "Why? What are we playing for?"

"Clothes. Every shot you block, I'll remove an article of clothing."

Scorpius grinned wickedly, suddenly looking refreshed.

"Of course, you'll have to take something off every time I score a goal."

"Aren't we a little old for strip Quidditch?"

"Sounds like someone is scared," Rose taunted.

"Alright, Weasley, you're on. But don't come crying to me when you get a splinter in your arse from flying around naked."

"Less talking and more playing, Malfoy," Rose replied, mounting her broom and flying up to the hoops.

Once the game began, Rose easily scored on her first two shots, forcing Scorpius to kick off his shoes and drop his tee to the ground.

"You weren't kidding about being exhausted," Rose taunted as she flew in close for another shot. Scorpius surprised her, however, by grabbing the front of her broomstick, pulling up beside her, and running his fingers along her ribs until she giggled and dropped the Quaffle.

"You cheater!" she exclaimed in mock outrage. "On this side of the channel we call that a foul."

Scorpius smirked. "Well on my side of the channel we have a saying that all is fair in love and Quidditch. Now lose a piece of clothing."

Rose kicked off her shoes, an amused grin on her face. "I can play dirty, too."

"I'm counting on it," Scorpius replied with a wink.

Rose laughed and then scored again when he was busy waggling his eyebrows at her. She Vanished his trousers when he started to make a big production out of unbuttoning them.

"Hey!" he cried, completely unclothed except for a pair of dark gray boxer briefs.

"Sorry," Rose said, licking her lips. "I got tired of waiting."

The sight of her nearly naked boyfriend broke Rose's concentration just enough that within a minute, she had also lost her shirt and trousers. She narrowed her eyes. It was time to end the game by breaking his focus.

"Malfoy, is playing Quidditch in just your pants giving you an erection?"

Rose waited for him to blush or stammer an answer or give some indication that he'd dropped his guard. Instead, his eyebrows rose and he drawled, "Fly a little closer and I'll let you check for yourself."

Her eyes widened at Scorpius' suggestion. Apparently, she wasn't the only one ready to bring the game to a conclusion.

Taking a deep breath, Rose dove for the right hoop. At the last moment, however, she aimed left. It was a low percentage shot, but one she rarely missed.

Scorpius had seen past her maneuver and lunged left along with the Quaffle. Although he only managed to get three fingers on it, that was enough to send it wide of the hoop.

"Shite," Rose cursed under her breath.

Scorpius sat up straight on his broom and smirked at her.

Rose felt the heat rising in her cheeks as she reached around to unclasp her bra. She wasn't thrilled with her chest. Her small freckle-covered breasts were never going to inspire _Playwizard Magazine_ to come knocking at her door. Still, as her bra fluttered to the ground, the look on Scorpius' face was gratifying.

It was _very_ gratifying. So gratifying, Rose decided the game needed to end immediately. She lobbed an easy shot toward the middle hoop which Scorpius easily blocked.

"I won!" Scorpius shouted happily.

Rose laughed. "I let you win, Malfoy."

"Bull," he replied. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm interested to see if you can take advantage of the situation," she replied right before her knickers hit him in the chest.

L*O*V*E*&*Q*U*I*D*D*I*T*C*H

Rose heard a knock at her door and stretched slowly before rolling out of bed. Scorpius had left less than five minutes ago to get in a morning workout before his practice that afternoon. He'd probably forgotten something and returned for it. Rose wondered if she could seduce him back between her sheets. When she opened the door, however, she was startled to see two Aurors standing there.

"Rose Weasley?"

"Yes."

"We need you to accompany us down to the Ministry."

"Why?"

"It will be explained to you there."

Rose started to get nervous. "Is my father hurt? My mother? Uncle Harry?"

The Aurors exchanged glances and then the older one shook his head. "No. This is official business involving a criminal investigation."

Rose rubbed her hand over her face, unsure of what to do. She really wanted to talk to her dad before agreeing to an interview but knew that refusing to cooperate with law enforcement officials would probably land her on the front page of the iProphet/i or in her mother's office. "Fine. Let me get dressed."

Ten minutes later, she was sitting in an interrogation room in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The Aurors who had brought her to the Ministry had turned her over to some clerk for the Wizengamot who was taking down all of her contact information – name, age, employment history. It was all stuff easily attainable from other sources and it gave Rose no clue about why she'd been brought in. Finally, Terry Boot, the assistant director of the department, entered the room.

"Hello, Rose."

"Mr. Boot, why am I here?"

"There is an investigation underway into an illegal Quidditch betting ring and we would like your cooperation."

Rose wet her lips. If she were linked to sports gambling her career would be over. "What do I need to do?"

"Just answer our questions honestly. We already know how the ring was set up and the main people involved. Now we are just looking into how far-reaching the gambling operation is."

"I'm not going to be able to help you. I don't know anything about it."

"That's okay. We just have some general questions."

"Do my parents know I'm here?"

Boot nodded. "However, they obviously can't be involved with this part of the investigation."

"Yeah," Rose replied, feeling slightly comforted. Surely her dad and mum wouldn't have allowed things to progress to this point if she was in serious trouble.

Over two hours later, Rose was finally dismissed from the interview. When she stepped out into the hallway, she found her dad and Uncle Harry waiting for her. She walked straight into her dad's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Let's go get lunch," he said.

"Okay," Rose said, struck by the serious faces worn by him. "Is Mum going to meet us there?"

"No."

This was unusual enough that Rose didn't speak again until after the three of them had exited the Ministry and sat down at a table outside of a Muggle pub. "What's going on?"

"What did they ask you about?" Harry demanded.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"We've been shut out," Ron replied.

"Rose, just tell us." Harry urged.

"They mostly asked about the Quidditch season. Lots of questions about some of my missed shots and about the game against the Tornadoes that I missed because I got food poisoning the night before."

"Any questions about Ginny?"

"Yeah, a few. They wanted to know how often I spoke with her and what we talked about. How is Aunt Ginny involved in this?"

"She's not," Harry said, pushing his chair back from the table. "I'm going to go order a pint. You want anything, Ron?"

Ron shook his head and watched Harry walk away. He turned back to Rose. "They think Ginny has been helping this gambling outfit set the odds on Quidditch games."

Rose went momentarily numb. This couldn't be happening. Her aunt was one of the people she trusted most in the world. "Are they right?"

"Probably."

"And they think I've been giving her inside information?"

"At the very least. It's possible they think you've been throwing games in order to keep the wizards running the operation from losing too much."

"I would _never_ do anything like that!"

"I know, sweetheart. It will all work out. You are going to be fine."

"Can't Mum do something to help me? What is she doing for Ginny?"

"She can't do anything," Ron said. "It's her investigation."

"Impossible. She wouldn't go after her own family."

"She started this long before anyone suspected Ginny was involved."

Rose was not appeased. "She should have stepped aside once she realized where this was headed."

Ron's face flushed red. "Yeah. She probably should have, but you know your Mum. Once she starts something…"

"It becomes more important than her family – more important than her daughter!"

"It's going to be fine, Rose. Your mum doesn't have a secret agenda. She isn't out to get you or bring down professional Quidditch. She just wants to stop the gambling."

"And tough crystal balls for anyone who gets in her way."

"Rose, you know she doesn't see it that way."

She rolled her eyes and felt her expression harden. When Harry sat down, his pint already half empty, Rose picked it up and drained it. "I'll get us another," she told him, rising and heading inside toward the bar.

L*O*V*E*&*Q*U*I*D*D*I*T*C*H

Rose sat on a bench outside of the front door of Scorpius' building. She'd pulled a hoodie over her curls and sat with her face downcast, not wanting to be recognized by anyone. She had a raging headache and hadn't been able to think straight since the Aurors had shown up at her flat that morning.

"Rose?"

She looked up. Standing in front of her was Scorpius. His hair was slicked back from a recent shower and his broom was slung over his shoulder.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you until Sunday."

"I know. This is probably a bad time. Did you just finish practice?"

He nodded and sat beside her. "It was a great practice though. I think I impressed the coach for the first time since the season began. I might even get to start tomorrow."

"That's great," Rose stated but couldn't infuse any enthusiasm into her voice.

Scorpius grasped her chin between his fingers and lifted her face until their eyes met. "What's wrong?"

Rose bit her lip and haltingly told Scorpius about the gambling ring, her Aunt Ginny's probable involvement, and her mother's priorities. He sat next to her, slipped an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her tight against his side. "So what happens next?"

"I don't know. I can't decide whether I should talk to my coach or not. I mean, if it all goes away, I don't want to have given him any excuse not to play me. But if it becomes public, there will be a scandal even though I'm innocent."

Scorpius nodded. "What does your dad think?"

Rose grimaced. "He says to wait. He thinks it might all blow over and never affect me."

"That would be good."

"He's deluding himself. If Aunt Ginny really is involved, this entire situation is going to be public and it is going to be bad. Everyone knows how close I am to her. I'll be pilloried by the press, especially those reporters who resent me giving her exclusive interviews. People will assume that I'm involved somehow or that I knew what she was doing. Bloody hell, even my mum thinks I'm involved."

"You don't know that."

Rose snorted. "She wouldn't have wasted time having me brought in for an interview this morning if she hadn't at least suspected me."

"Have you talked to her?"

"She knows where I live. If she wants to talk she can owl me."

Scorpius kissed the side of her head. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I wish I could make it all go away for you."

"Me too."

Scorpius glanced at his watch. "I know this is shite timing, but I need to go inside."

"What?"

"I've got a curfew tonight. I have to be in my room by 11 p.m. or I won't get to play tomorrow."

"Oh."

"If I had any choice, I'd stay with you."

Rose nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you still going to meet up with Dominique at the _Ministry of Sound_ tomorrow night?"

"Probably."

"Why don't I meet you there after my game? We can talk then."

Rose gave him a half-hearted smile. "Okay, sure."

L*O*V*E*&*Q*U*I*D*D*I*T*C*H

The next day, Rose was trying to dance away her troubles at the _Ministry of Sound_. Usually she hated going to Muggle nightclubs with her beautiful part-Veela cousin because she didn't enjoy dealing with an endless stream of bad pick-up lines and roving hands. Tonight, however, rubbing mindlessly against burly strangers, allowing them to suckle her neck and grasp her arse was exactly what she wanted. Although Dominique shot Rose a couple of concerned glances, Rose continued to grind against her partners and enjoy the dark anonymity of the club.

As it neared 1 a.m., Rose and her current dance partner left the dance floor and headed toward the bar. Just as she leaned over to order a Vodka Collins, she felt someone move between her and the bloke with whom she'd been dancing. "You can go. She's with me."

"Bugger off, mate. I saw her first."

Rose turned and saw Scorpius standing chest to chest with Rob or Ross or Rodney – whatever her Muggle partner's name was. She turned back toward the bar, uninterested in whatever burst of testosterone was about to take place.

Less than a minute later, Scorpius' arm slide around her waist. He placed a 10 pound note on the bar and ordered a pint of Mackeson Stout. "Who was that pillock?"

Rose shrugged.

"You seemed to be pretty chummy with him on the dance floor."

"Just killing time."

"Sorry I'm so late," Scorpius replied, shifting his feet slightly as if he felt guilty. "I went out with the team after the game to celebrate our win."

Rose gave a half-hearted smile, but her eyes scanned the crowd rather than meet his.

Scorpius grasped her chin and turned her head toward him. "What's wrong?"

Before she could answer, however, one of his teammates came up and slung an arm around Scorpius' shoulder. "Weasley, did you hear about your boy? He was the star of the game."

Rose smiled again, but it was obvious her mind was elsewhere. "That's great," she murmured, moving away from the pair. "You two continue celebrating; I've got to check on Dominique."

It was clear something was wrong. Rose was not acting like herself. Scorpius watched as she walked past the dance floor where Dominique was twirling between a pair of handsome Muggles and headed over to the table where the bloke she'd been dancing with sat. He saw her bend over to talk with him and Scorpius' stomach clenched when she laughingly allowed herself to be pulled onto the prat's lap.

Marching across the club, Scorpius grabbed Rose the by arm and drug her to a dark corner of the nightclub. "What's up with you?"

She brushed her hair away from her face angrily. "Nothing. What's your problem?"

"You are flirting with that guy! If a long distance relationship is going to work between us, I have to be able to trust you. I can't do that if you continue to act this way."

"Maybe I don't want a relationship between us to work out."

Scorpius looked stunned. "Are you serious?"

"Look, I'm going through a lot of shite right now and it is clear that you don't have time for me."

"Is this about last night?"

Rose refused to answer.

"What did you want me to do? I had a curfew. You knew today's game was important to me."

"Well, it certainly was enlightening to see where I rank in your priorities."

"That isn't fair. I'm a professional Quidditch player. You of all people know what that means! I've never asked you to choose between Quidditch and me."

"You would never have to," Rose replied, looking for the first time more sad than angry.

"Rose…"

"I'm sorry, Scorpius. I can't deal with you on top of everything else. My family is in turmoil, my career is hanging on by a thread, and I'm sick of not having someone with whom I can share my troubles. I'm heading home. Good luck with the rest of your season."

"No! Bloody hell, I will not let you do this to us."

Rose shook her head. "There is no us anymore."

TBC


	4. Catching the Snitch

**Title:** All's Fair in Love and Quidditch  
**Gift For:** Rotae  
**Summary:** Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley bond and fall in love while at Hogwarts thanks to their mutual devotion to the game of Quidditch. Family politics and the pressures of playing professionally, however, eventually threaten to tear their relationship apart.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Language, Angst  
**Word Count:** 3620  
**Lyrics/Quotes Used:** "The caterpillar does all the hard work, but the butterfly gets all the publicity." - George Calin  
**A/N:** Written for the livejournal 2010 SMRW_FICAFEST exchange. Rotae asked for Rose and Scorpius in Ravenclaw as best friends who fall in love. I had a really hard time coming up with a believable plot about BFFs that turn into something more because in most of my rl experiences it's usually just ½ of the friendship that is in love and the other half is all WTF? So I was forced to steal my plot from the movie _Love and Basketball_. I also stole probably half-a-dozen lines from the film, too. I also stole borrowed names of many supporting characters from some of my favorite fanfics. A great big hug and lots of kisses goes out to queenb23more who agreed to beta this for me. Also a big thanks to birdseyeview for not crushing/cursing me for turning this in so late.

**Part 4: Catching the Snitch**

Scorpius lifted his wine glass and smiled at his father. "You didn't have to come all the way to Heidelberg just to have dinner with me."

"I was hardly going to miss celebrating my son being named for Most Valuable Player in the Continental Cup's semi-final game."

"I would have preferred someone else winning the title if it meant that my team could have advanced to the finals," Scorpius stated sincerely.

Draco Malfoy shook his head. "There are times when selflessness and teamwork are important and times when it is necessary to accept all the accolades that are one's due."

"I had a good season and I played hard, however, most of the other guys on my team could say the same thing."

"You are too modest. You've only been playing professionally for two years, yet you are already described as the heart and soul of the Harriers. They never would have been this successful without you. Next year should be even better. With the retirement of Gerard Grimston from Quiberon, you'll have no real competition on the continent."

"Don't buy tickets to next year's European finals yet," Scorpius told him. "I'm thinking about quitting and coming back to England."

"What?"

"I'm just tired of living abroad. I miss my home, my friends, and my family."

Draco frowned. "I'm certain you'd also miss all the perks of being a successful Quidditch player – the money, the fame, the girls – if you gave it up."

"There is a good chance I'd get picked up by a team in the English/Irish League."

"A desperate team. You could kiss good-bye your chances of making the playoffs next year."

"Come on, Dad. You're the one who always told me there are more important things than Quidditch."

Draco's brow furrowed. "Rebuilding the family name was the most important thing. You've done that by playing Quidditch. Our family's history is only a footnote these days to your incredible performance on the pitch. Why would you want to jeopardize that accomplishment by returning to England?"

"Merlin, Dad! Does my entire life have to be about making up for the Malfoy family's past mistakes?"

"Of course not! But you have a career you enjoy, that you are good at, and that has raised our family's prestige. How can you even consider giving it up out some general feeling of restlessness?"

"It's not just restlessness. I'm lonely. Maybe if I was married or in a solid relationship I wouldn't be so unhappy, but I want there to be more to my life than just Quidditch."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me that out of all the attractive witches in Germany, you can't find at least one that you might want to date seriously?"

Scorpius' shrugged. "I still think about Rose."

"Dumping Rose Weasley was one of the best things you ever did. I shudder to think about what it would have done to your career had you gotten dragged through that gambling scandal. At the very least, you would have ended up getting benched for most of the season like she did."

"Rose protected me."

"Was there something you needed to be protected from?"

"No, but I'd had conversations with her aunt about the Harriers. That could have easily been twisted into something illegal or suspicious if the press had gotten a hold of it. Rose made sure they never did."

"You are giving the Weasley girl too much credit," Draco stated coldly. "You didn't get hounded by the press or investigated by the Ministry because you had done nothing wrong."

"Rose was innocent, too. But that didn't prevent the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports from suspending her for eight months during the investigation. I know she kept them from coming after me."

"Then send her a thank-you card or a posh Christmas gift. Do not throw away your career on the slight chance she might take you back."

"Returning to England is not about getting her back. It's about reevaluating my life and recognizing that there are many things that are more important than Quidditch."

Draco sighed, but rather than continue arguing, he poured himself another glass of wine and took a sip. "Just promise me you won't do anything rash."

Scorpius nodded. "Sure, I can promise that."

L*O*V*E*&*Q*U*I*D*D*I*T*C*H

Scorpius sat in his flat, packing for his return to England. Although he'd promised his father not to act rashly, he'd decided less than three weeks after the Harriers were knocked out of the playoffs that he was going home. As he listened to the Magpies' final game of the season, he was positive he'd made the right decision. Despite telling his father that he didn't expect to get back together with Rose, hearing her name over the wireless made him wonder whether or not they could have another chance at a romantic relationship. He missed her as a friend, a lover, and even as a competitor.

Of course, whether or not she still thought about him was questionable. She was probably focused on trying to rebuild her career. Although Scorpius could tell from the Quidditch commentator's words that Rose was having an excellent game, he could imagine her being anxious to prove to her coach, teammates, and the Magpies' fans that they had made a good decision keeping her on the roster throughout her suspension.

Scorpius smiled as he heard the crowd go wild after another of Rose's scores. Suddenly, a loud crack came over the wire, followed by screaming fans. The commentator babbled anxiously: _Rose Weasley has been fouled in the back by Puddlemore's Vaughan Jenkins. Her broom made hard contact with the center hoop and apparently disintegrated from beneath her, causing her to tumble to the ground. Play has been halted as the Magpies' trainers and healers attend to Weasley's injuries._

Scorpius' heart was racing. He dropped the box he'd been packing and moved to hover over the wireless as if that would somehow change the news. He wished he could Apparate directly to England, directly to the stadium. He needed to know what was going on. It wasn't until the commentator reported that Rose was conscious but being transported to St. Mungo's for evaluation that Scorpius felt himself take his first deep breath in several minutes.

Less than twenty-four hours later, he stood outside of Rose's hospital room, trying to gather his courage to go inside. He suspected she wouldn't be happy to have him see her all banged up. Of course, given their most recent history, there was a chance she wouldn't be happy to see him under any circumstances. Still, they'd been friends a long time before they started dating so maybe she wouldn't immediately throw him out.

As he slowly opened her door, Scorpius heard Rose cursing.

"Merlin's saggy left nut!"

He looked into the room and saw her sitting in bed, her hair covering her face while she tried to pull it back in a ponytail one-handed.

"Nice look. Is this how all the fashionable London witches are wearing their hair these days?"

Rose blew her hair out of her eyes and looked at him in stunned silence for several seconds before finally smiling. "Scorpius Malfoy, you no good gormless blighter, get your arse over here and give me a hand."

Scorpius smiled, put down his bag, and moved behind Rose. He gathered up her hair and pulled it back into a dark navy hair band. The gesture disconcerted him because it felt much too familiar. He moved quickly away from the bed once he finished. "How's that?"

Rose gave her head a shake, seemingly pleased that her hair didn't fall back down. "It's good. Thanks."

"So you dislocated your right shoulder?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Also broke my ankle, bruised my kidneys, and got one hell of nasty concussion."

"But that's all fixable, right? None of those injuries is career-ending."

"Probably not, but I will need to devote the entire summer to rehabilitation exercises and training if I want a chance to be a starter when the season begins."

He nodded. "Well that's good. I heard that Jenkins has been banned from post-season play because of the malicious manner in which he fouled you."

"Really? Maybe Jorkins will have suspended all Quidditch players for one offense or another before she retires as head of Magical Games and Sports."

Scorpius smiled weakly at her sarcasm. "I guess you are still carrying a grudge."

"Only if hoping the woman's nipples fall off from frostbite can be considered a grudge."

He chuckled. "I tried to owl you during your aunt's trial. I thought that Jorkins was way out of line keeping you from playing considering the Wizengamot never charged you with any crime in relation to the gambling ring. However, my owl returned with the parchment unopened."

"Sorry about that. I was getting so many howlers from people who thought I was guilty or from Magpie fans who were upset that their team's name was getting dragged through the dirt that I eventually warded my flat to prevent the delivery of all mail."

"I wouldn't worry. You'll be everyone's favorite players again once you've won the team a couple of games."

"I suppose. It's weird, though. When I imagined what life would be like playing professional Quidditch, it was all fame, glory, and fun – utter bliss. Yet now, during just my second season in the League, I can only recall a few times when I've really been happy on the pitch." She chuckled to herself before looking up at Scorpius. "I suppose that sounds strange to you, Mr. MVP."

"Not really. I have some idea of what you mean."

"Oh please! You're a star, beloved by all who've watched you play. I bet the entire nation of Germany anxiously awaits your return to Heidelberg in the fall."

"Hopefully they aren't waiting too anxiously," he told her with a small smile. "I resigned from the Harriers."

"No! You love Quidditch more than anyone I ever met. There is no way you would voluntarily quit."

"I assure you that's what happened. Playing Quidditch isn't fun anymore. I'm tired of being so far from home, of being lonely, of focusing my entire life on the game. I hoped that by returning to London, I could maybe restore a little balance to my world."

"Shite, Scorpius. You are much more screwed up than me and you can't even blame a concussion."

He laughed. "Don't hold back, Rose. Tell me how you really feel."

Before she had a chance to answer, the door flew open and a tall, sandy-haired wizard rushed into the room. "Rose," he said, hurrying over to the side of the bed and kissing her lightly on the lips. "I came home as soon as I heard you'd been hurt. How are you feeling? How long do you have to remain in the hospital?"

"I'm fine. I'll only have to be here a couple more days."

"Thank goodness," he murmured leaning over her again to press his lips to her forehead.

Scorpius cleared his throat.

"Hello," the sandy-haired wizard said, cocking his head slightly in surprise.

"Matt," Rose said. "This is Scorpius."

"Oh, your teammate from Hogwarts!" He reached over to shake Scorpius' hand. "Nice to meet you at last. Rose has spoken of you often."

"Scorpius, this is Matt Finnegan. He was in Gryffindor a couple of years ahead of us. He's a distributor of the Cleansweep racing brooms. He travels all around the world demonstrating and selling the newest models."

"Sounds like an interesting job."

"Definitely," Matt smiled, broadly. "I'll tell you a secret, Malfoy. It is great for business having a fiancée who is a professional Quidditch player."

"Fiancée? You two are engaged?" Scorpius was stunned.

Rose nodded.

"Wow… that's… that's great. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Matt smiled, squeezing Rose's shoulder. "I'm one lucky bloke."

"Yeah, she's a special girl." Scorpius replied, avoiding Rose's eyes. "Well, I should be going."

He picked up his bag as he headed toward the door.

"Scorpius, I really appreciate you coming by," Rose said softly.

He turned to her. "No problem. Just get better."

Before she could answer, he was out the door and striding down the hall to the lifts.

L*O*V*E*&*Q*U*I*D*D*I*T*C*H

When news of Scorpius' resignation from the Harriers became public, the press went wild publishing stories trying to explain his decision. _The Prophet_ ran a column by their new sport's editor, claiming that he'd cracked up under pressure of being the leader of a winning team, _The Quibbler_ speculated that Scorpius had been infected by Wrackspurt, and a _Which Broomstick_ editorial saw it as a ploy by Scorpius for a bigger salary. They even suggested that such player antics might become commonplace if professional Quidditch didn't adopt a draft and free agent system of recruiting and trading players.

Scorpius' refusal to grant any interviews increased, rather than put to rest, the rumors. By the end of his first week home, not a single English or Irish team had offered him a position for fear that he either was about to be indicted by the Germans for spying or had gotten an Italian princess pregnant and was dodging his responsibilities. His father, of course, never lost an opportunity to remind Scorpius that he had told him this would happen.

"Would you like to see the help-wanted ads?" Draco drawled one morning while Scorpius brooded over his eggs and kippers.

"Thanks, Dad," Scorpius replied, trying not to roll his eyes. "But I have enough savings to survive a few months without seeking immediate employment."

"Wonderful. So your plan is just to wallow at the manor until you run out of Galleons?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Of course not. Nothing says contented and successful like hiding out at your parents' home for months on end."

"What do you want from me?" Scorpius asked angrily.

"I want you to get out of this funk you've been living in since returning to England. I thought quitting the Harriers was about finding something that made you happy. You seem more miserable now than I've ever seen you."

"It's Rose."

"What?"

"Rose is engaged."

"To that broom salesman?" Draco sneered.

"You've met him?"

"I saw a picture of them together in the paper. She could do better."

"So what should I do?"

"Buy them a wedding gift then write the Harriers and tell them you want your job back. It isn't too late to salvage the Malfoy family's reputation."

"Bloody hell, Dad! Can't you stop caring about Malfoy name for even one minute?"

Draco looked offended. "If you didn't want my advice, why did you ask?"

Scorpius threw his napkin down next to his plate and stood. "Maybe because I hoped that, for once, you'd give me advice that would focus on solving my problem instead of yours."

"Sit down!" Draco barked.

When Scorpius didn't respond, Draco spoke again. "Please, son. Sit down."

Scorpius reluctantly returned to his seat.

"For as long as I can remember, Scorpius, you've cared about two things: Quidditch and Rose Weasley. While I have at times found your passion for these things incomprehensible, I admired how you never let anything get in the way of your pursuit of either of them. Now, however, it looks like you are just going to give up. If you want Rose Weasley and if you want to play Quidditch, then go after them. Stop pitying yourself and do something to change the situation."

"But what if I fail?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What if you don't?"

Scorpius' mind raced over his father's words for several minutes. Finally, he nodded. "Thanks, Dad."

Later than evening, Scorpius sat in the stands of the Magpies' stadium, waiting for Rose to finish her rehabilitation workout. As he watched her practice, he was reminded of their first Sunday at Hogwarts when she'd invited him to join her family's Quidditch game. He probably would have fled in terror if he'd had any clue what the decision to join that game would mean for his future.

As Rose flew down from the hoops and dismounted her broom, she caught sight of Scorpius. "Hey!" she called up to him. "What are you doing here?"

He stood and walked down to her. "I've come to talk to you."

Rose frowned. "Alright. But if you're here to tell me about some princess you knocked up, you're too late. I already read all about it in _The Quibbler_."

Scorpius smiled at her. "No, that's not it. I did want to tell you the real reason why I quit the Harriers though."

"It wasn't because playing stopped being fun?"

"No, it did. But the reason it stopped being fun is because you are no longer a part of it." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Rose, I've loved you since I was eleven years old. I don't know how to separate what I feel for the game from what I feel for you. And if you aren't in my life, I don't really have the desire to play any longer."

"Scorpius, I'm engaged!"

"I know my timing sucks."

"You think?" Rose asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I understand why you broke up with me two years ago. I didn't have my priorities straight. I didn't get that without you, Quidditch doesn't mean squat. But I know it now and I'm not going to let you go without a fight."

"You're crazy," she growled. "I'm not yours to let go. We haven't been together for over eighteen months. You are no longer part of my life!"

"If you don't care about me, why are you so upset?"

"Because you don't pull this shite on someone who is about to get married." Rose turned to head towards the locker room, but Scorpius grabbed her by the arm.

"I'll play you."

"For what?"

"Your heart. One-on-one, winner takes all."

"You've lost it, Malfoy."

"You used to say that the only way I could beat you was if you let me win. So let's play. If I win, it will be because, deep down, you want me in your life just as much as I want you in mine."

"Forget it."

"Are you scared?"

Rose glared at him. "What is in it for me? What do I get if I win?"

"I'll buy you an expensive wedding gift and never bother you again."

"Fine," Rose spat. "Grab your broom and mount up. First one to five wins."

When they were both in the air, Rose fired her first three shots at Scorpius' weak side. He blocked them all easily. "Looks like somebody loves me," he taunted.

"Fuck off," she told him before performing a fake that was so beautifully done, he was lunging right before he even realized she'd shot for the center hoop.

"One to three," she called out, then dove by him and scored again through the center hoop. "Looks like someone still allows himself to get distracted during a game."

Scorpius glared at her and then closed in defensively, trying to drive her toward the right hoop. Rose allowed herself to be pushed to the side, but right before she was out of position, she shifted the Quaffle to her left hand and shot around her back toward the right hoop. It sailed right past Scorpius' outstretched hand.

"Three all," she said in a cold voice. "It's time to get serious, Malfoy."

"I'm more serious than any man you've ever known, Rose," Scorpius said through clenched teeth as he made an athletic save that knocked her next shot over thirty feet away from the hoops. "Four to three."

Rose rolled her right shoulder, a twinge of pain crossing her face. However, when she streaked by Scorpius, lobbing the Quaffle through the left hoop, it was obvious that she could play through the discomfort.

"Four all."

Scorpius' stomach began to churn, his hands were sweaty, and nerves were making him stiff. As he got into position in front of the hoops, he was determined to stop her shot. It would be the most important save of his life. He tensed as Rose flew toward him, heading straight up the middle of the pitch. She bumped him hard, knocking him backwards and out of position. As she faded right, he knew in his gut that she'd aim for the left hoop. When she shot left, he barely managed to get there. His fingers brushed the underside of the Quaffle, deflecting it slightly. It wasn't enough, however, to significantly alter its main trajectory. It hit the edge of the goal before sailing through for the point.

"I win," Rose stated, sitting upright on her broom. "All's fair in love and Quidditch, right?"

He nodded jerkily, unable to talk past the lump that had formed in his throat. It was over. He had lost her. She no longer cared for him. The pain of it hit him like a Bludger to the gut. He had to get away from her immediately.

"Hey!" Rose called out as he started to descend to the ground. "Double or nothing?"

Scorpius froze and looked into her eyes, noticing for the first time that they had softened and were staring at him with love and compassion rather than hostility. She was giving him another chance.

Rose flew toward him, her arms outstretched to clasp him in an embrace. When he reached her, her lips covered his and her hands threaded through his hair.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

She climbed on his broom with him, straddling his thighs with her legs, and letting her Cleansweep fall to the ground. "I love you, too. I love you so much, Scorpius."

TBC


	5. Epilogue

**Title:** All's Fair in Love and Quidditch  
**Gift For:** Rotae  
**Summary:** Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley bond and fall in love while at Hogwarts thanks to their mutual devotion to the game of Quidditch. Family politics and the pressures of playing professionally, however, eventually threaten to tear their relationship apart.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Language, Angst  
**Word Count:** 274  
**Lyrics/Quotes Used:** "The caterpillar does all the hard work, but the butterfly gets all the publicity." - George Calin  
**A/N:** Written for the livejournal 2010 SMRW_FICAFEST exchange. Rotae asked for Rose and Scorpius in Ravenclaw as best friends who fall in love. I had a really hard time coming up with a believable plot about BFFs that turn into something more because in most of my rl experiences it's usually just ½ of the friendship that is in love and the other half is all WTF? So I was forced to steal my plot from the movie _Love and Basketball_. I also stole probably half-a-dozen lines from the film, too. I also stole borrowed names of many supporting characters from some of my favorite fanfics. A great big hug and lots of kisses goes out to queenb23more who agreed to beta this for me. Also a big thanks to birdseyeview for not crushing/cursing me for turning this in so late.

**Epilogue**

A large and rowdy contingent of redheads sat two boxes down from the Minister of Magic's box. England had made it to the finals of the Quidditch World Cup and there was no way that any of them wanted to miss what was undoubtedly one of the most memorable events in family history – a Weasley playing in the championship game.

As the announcer began to introduce the starting players for England, the Weasleys cheered but saved most of their energy so they could go wild when Rose flew onto the pitch. When her name was finally announced, they stomped and yelled loudly. As she circled the stadium, flying close to their box, Ron stood with a curly-headed blond toddler in his arms. "Wave to Mummy," he told her.

"Mummy! Mummy!" the little girl cried, reaching out for Rose.

A sharp elbow dug into Ron's ribs. "Hand Cassi to me, Weasley," Draco commanded. "You are upsetting her."

"Bugger off, Malfoy. She's fine."

Before Draco could attempt to wrestle the child away from Ron, the crowd again went wild.

"Daddy!" Cassi shouted, pointing to where Scorpius had flown out in the middle of the stadium.

As if he heard her call, Scorpius turned toward the Weasleys' box and waved at his daughter.

The shouts from the Weasleys were easily drowned out by a roar of approval from the crowd when Scorpius next swooped down to his wife, grabbed her by the waist, and kissed her passionately. When he finally released her, Scorpius gave Rose one of those smiles that let her know, in his mind, he had already won the most important game in his life.

The End


End file.
